


Кейф

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mirror Universe, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Эпизод, когда Леонард Маккой лишился глаза.





	Кейф

Сильные тонкие бледные пальцы на контактные точки  
опускаются быстро, расчётливо, атакующе резко.  
Как, боже праведный, этот чёртов зеленокровый компьютер  
узнал о планах, и просчитал карты, и устроил засаду?

Вы, доктор, просты (с пятки и на носочек),  
ирония ваша почти гротескна,  
а нрав распутен.  
И ваши планы сами упали мне в руки, правда.

Мой разум восстаёт против меня, против владения телом:  
Пальцы рефлекторно дрожат, и от этого ужас по холке  
стекает хтонью, холодным потом, падения и потери  
страхом: «Сорвись! Будь повержен! Будь растоптан! Добьёт пусть Кристина».

Хоть и умны, вы, доктор, не так умелы  
против меня. Вашим кинжалом срежу футболку —  
и ваше тело, как и ваш разум, мне будет верно.  
И живо. Мне не нужна мертвечина.

Лишь тонкое изменение в цепи синтеза эндорфина  
руками гоблина, полувулканского ублюдка, — и болью  
становится удовольствие, мука превращается в счастье.  
И нож под рёбрами — вспышка блаженства, а эрекция — пытка.

Вот, Леонард. Со мной ты достигнешь вершины,  
падёшь без меня и станешь пылью.  
Ты держишь меня за запястье,  
а я тебя — за горло. Не хмыкай.

Оказывается, мелдинг фиксирует тело лучше вязок…  
Я для тебя не больше, чем тело, зеленокровая шлюха!  
Соси капитанский член, облизывай джимовы яйца, сволочь!  
Я — доктор, а не твоя подстилка, вулканец, ты, сучий потрох.

Ещё раз: ты не настолько умел, а я не обязан  
прощать то, что ненавижу люто.  
Ты зря вспомнил мою мать. Бестолочь.  
Пора начинать осмотр.

Ты держишь мой кинжал — ах, злая насмешка — у моего виска.  
Нет шансов проскочить, все шансы сдохнуть: сожги мозги, проткни их;  
и острие его скользит по коже к глазу — какая благость,  
ах… Кровь капает на форменку, но вместо боли — чистый кейф

 _Льётся сквозь глазницу,_  
Словно звёздный космос,  
Так любимый Джимом.  
Какого хрена, гоблин….

Цена назначенная, доктор, невысока,  
Но я не потерплю других.  
И если тебе в тягость,  
Скажи — я буду злей.

\---

Это тебе моя отметка:  
будет хватать меня за руки.  
Мы или вместе, доктор,  
или ты сдохнешь.

Гоблин забирает руки, я глотаю воздух, как конфетку.  
Я ползу к столу, вытаскиваю гипо, этот сын гадюки  
уходит, бросив мой кинжал мне как подачку — вот так просто.  
Я смеюсь, стираю кровь: мы только вместе сдохнем.


End file.
